How To Kill Morpha
by PresumptuousLittleAngel
Summary: This upload got messed up. Link goes to face Morpha, and is in for a surprise. This is the ACTUAL story this time XD. Warning: yaoi, morbid, lemon


Link was wet, tired, and completely unaware of the events to come. He removed the boots of iron he wore, and replaced them with his brown leather boots, which were much lighter, and much more comfortable to walk in. He fumbled in he pocked for a second to remove a key. The key was very familiar to him, for it was the key that got him one step closer to saving his home, Hyrule. He had no idea what he was going to face when he inserted the key into the large padlock, and removed the chains from the door. They fell to the floor with a clank, and then disintegrated, as if they had never existed. This templed was ridiculous, and even with the Zora tunic and the iron boots, he was nothing less than exhausted.

_Why do I have to be the hero? _he thought to himself as he entered the room to face the monster that tainted this temple, and drained the waters of Lake Hylia. He closed the door behind him, or rather, it closed on its own, and he examined the room before him. It was another water room, of course, but, with the help of Navi pointing it out, the water wasn't normal. There were platforms pertruding from the ground many feet under the water. Their length stop only inches above said water, and they had ladders down the sides. Short spikes surrounded the walls. There were no other doors besides the one of which he entered. He sighed.

"This must be the end..." he said to no one in particular. Just then, a tentacle of water morphed from the pool, emerging and advencing slowly toward him. Wait, there was something odd and small, almost a reddish color, embedded in it. Link readied his sword and glanced at his small white fairy.

"This must be Morpha." Navi explained, matter of factly. "The amoeba is its weak point." Link nodded his thanks for the tip, and let out an exasperated sigh.

The tentacle advance a bit faster, and went to attack. Link slashed his sword at it with no avail. He had only slashed right through the water tentacle, and it morphed back into its original state. He backed up, trying to think of a way to hurt this thing. He knew the small red thing was its weak point, but there was no way to get to it without taking massive damage from one of its slimy tentacles.

Link thought for a moment, then realised, he was going to have to attack it from afar! He mentally kicked himself for being so slow, and the tentacle went to attack him again. He jumped back, dodging the blow, and pulled out his bow. He pulled an arrow out and took aim. He shot, and the water surrounding the amoeba bounced it back. Confused he realised what he had done. He had angered it. Many tentacles came now, quite like the first, and delivered many piercing attacks on him. The Hero of Time, after enduring much pain, slipped into unconsiousness.

After what seems like years of sleep, Link awoke from his pain enduced slumber. Although he still felt the sting, he felt a much different feeling now, coming particularly from his groin. It was immense pleasure. He cried out, confused. The pleasure became more unbearable without moaning, so that he did. His eyes adjusted and he found himself face first agains a wall. His eyes darted for a moment. His left cheek was pressed agains the tile. He looked down. He was just above the spikes pertruding from the floor. As if to answer the 100 questions in his head at that millisecond, he noticed the water tentacles wrapped around his wrists and ankles, holding him up, pushing him against the wall. He turned his head around, so that his right cheek was against the wall, searching for Navi, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Wha- ah!" He began to protest, but was interrupted when another slimy tentacle slid of his tunic and teased his nipple. He wanted to struggle, but he was sure that is he did, Morpha would get angry and drop him on the spikes. There was no avoiding a fall like that, even one so short. There was no one around to save him, and he wasn't even sure he wanted to be saved.

The tentacle pushed out from under his tunic, ripping it in half from the pressure. It slid then, under his waistband, and ripped his tights as well. Link just stayed there, unmoving, exposed, and unable to protest being raped by a water monster. The tentacle slicked up and down his limp length, and he moaned as it hardened. The tentacles were surprisingly hard, very slimy, and only a lukewarm temperature, not so cold as one would think. Said tentacle then wripped around this hardened length, and began to move up and down, slowly, the quicker, jerking off his heroic cock. Link moaned like a helpless little slut, clenching his hands, his nails digging into his palms.

As Link attempted to keep in the blasted noises by biting his lower lip(he was being raped by a water monster, after all), he felt a new feeling. A lukewarm sliminess was nudging at his hole. He let out an unearthly sound(something between agony and really good sex), bucked his hips impatiently(and involuntarily). This other tentacle entered him. It did not hurt, but the sounds coming from the dear hero's mouth would have suggested otherwise. Upon second thrust, Morpha's tentacle had found his sweet spot. He went to almost scream in complete and utter pleasure, but another tentacle stopped this by plunging into his mouth. He gagged and choked, and tears began to stream down his face, from pain, pleasure, or panic, he didn't know. The three tentacles moved in rythm, pounding into him, into his mouth, and pumping his member.

Link knew he was nearing his release, for the first time as that. He bucked his hips uncontrollably, and the tentacles began to speed up, as if to make it more pleasurable and intense. This was followed by a muffled, unearthly sound, followed by what would have been Link's first orgasm. As soon as he was about to acheive utter bliss, a fourth tentacle, smaller and thinner than the others, wrapped around the base of his member, and squeezed tight, making his newfound release, impossible. Link let out a groaning sound, and began to buck his hips, trying desperately to make Morpha let him come. The ruthless amoeba was still punping his member, and pounding into him, into his prostate at that, and pounding into his mouth. After 5 minutes of this, a 5th and last tentacle entered his hole with the other one, them both pounding into his prostate at a different rythm. For a half hour this went on, until Link's overhwelming pleasure was bordering on pain. He half-screamed at the back of his throat, and Morpha seemed to have slowed down for a second, making it even more tedious and painful for him. Just then, Link got a mouthful of spurting hot liquid, that was shot basically down his throat. Morpha let the base of his cock go, and spurted more of the liquid(which was just hot water), from all of its tentacle, two of them going straight into his hold, creating even more pleasure for Link. Link screamed at the release of his cock, and shot his pent up seed all over the wall in front of him. The tentacles threw him aside, on the the tile of the floor, upon which he laid, exhausted and twitched as result of such a pent up orgasm.

He watched from the floor as Morpha began to convulse, and its watery for disintegrate. The amoeba burst into flame only yards from where the hero was lying, and burst into blue flame.

Link got up slowly, careful not to let his legs go out. He dropped his head, in such a blissful state he couldn't even bear it. "Had Navi told be that's all I needed to do to defeat it, I'd have happily agreed" he mused to himself, as he watched the waterlost its glow and bcame normal, and a heart container spawned out of nowhere. He collected it, and immediately felt rejuvenated. A portal to the Chamber of Sages spawned out of the ground as well, and Link went to it, seeing Navi floated inside the portal.

"Where were you?" he asked, actually very curious, as he stepped into the portal.

"Oh, you know, around," Navi replied micheivously, and warped on heir way to watch Ruto get saged.


End file.
